


Happy Holigays

by jikarico



Series: White Rose [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, No Angst, Not Beta Read, This was meant to be crack, also-, but i got soft, enby!Ruby, im sorry for the title, kissing under the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikarico/pseuds/jikarico
Summary: Not everything went to plan tonight, but it worked out in the end. And Weiss couldn't be any happier for that.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Nora Valkyrie & Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: White Rose [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046491
Kudos: 28





	Happy Holigays

**Author's Note:**

> From that one vine voice: they/them Ruby I love yoouuu
> 
> I'm always a hoe for happy relationships and no angst. Hope you enjoy!!

"I regret every life choice I made that led me here."

"Oh, Weiss! You don't mean that!"

"Oh, Ruby! I do."

Ruby crossed their arms and pouted. "Don't be mean!"

With a sigh, Weiss looks at the controlled mess in front of her. The fact that Tai let them use his home to do this proved he'd do anything for his children. Confetti, tinsel and an unholy amount of flashing lights filled the once simple room. "I swear, this is close to too much."

Ruby inched closer to Weiss, gently grabbing her arm with both of their hands. Unwillingly, Weiss is led through the kitchen, stepping over the decorations that cover the ground as she does so. To her side, Ruby smiles cheerfully. And Weiss has to hold one back every time she looks in the direction of her partner and lover.

"If you thought _that_ was too much, you haven't seen the living room yet!" How Ruby can be full of so much joy is unknown to Weiss. Despite knowing them for five years, she still can't work out how their mind functions to be so happy all the time.

"I dread to think it can get worse." Ruby laughs lightly and moves their hands from Weiss' arm to her hands, holding them tightly. Holding back a blush, Weiss gives a squeeze.

"I think it can."

And, by the brothers, they were right. Due to the small size of the kitchen, it couldn't fit so much inside it. But the main room, almost twice the size of the kitchen, was as if the word festive was materialised. The two entered the house through the door going in the kitchen, so they couldn't see how the living room is. Before today, it was a quiet room, with only a small amount of decorations in it. But now...

Lights, glitter, tinsel, even more lights, _two_ fully decorated trees and fake snow overcrowd the room. The people responsible for this, Yang and Nora, are nowhere to be found. Most likely spending time with their spouses after using all of their time up doing _this_.

One specific thing that stuck out was a large banner that stretched from one side of the room to the other. Now, it wasn't the size of it that made it so clear to see. No, it was the giant pink and green writing that filled almost every inch of it.

**_Happy Holigays._ **

Weiss almost screamed. Yang thought of this, didn't she?

"Told you." Still holding her hand, Ruby pulls her forward, away from the banner's direction to the door that leads outside. Even though it was cold, the Schnee could barely feel it due to having Ruby's cloak wrapped around her shoulders. The familiar warmth that came from it protected Weiss from the winter for years.

Unlike the inside, Weiss appreciated the low amount of lights that covered around the large trees that surround the home. The reds and greens on the trees and the moonlight contrasting just as Weiss wanted it to be. Blake and Ren, at least, knew what they were doing by not going overboard. Unlike their lovers.

"Was that too much? I can ask them if they could lower the lights if it helps." Leaning in Ruby's side, Weiss nods as she nuzzles her face in their neck, smiling as she feels their arms wrap around her waist.

"If you can, please." Ruby gives a 'hmm' in response before a comfortable silence covers them. With the chaos of the past few days, having a moment of peace is like a gift. While Weiss lost in her thoughts, Ruby had a tiny mission they wanted to complete, with the help of Yang and Nora.

For the past two years, Ruby was never able to get a kiss under the mistletoe from Weiss. Ever since they were a child, it was their one dreams that every December they would try to land a kiss under it. And because they have a girlfriend now, they thought it could come true. But it was a little harder than that. Every time Weiss sees the evergreen plant, she turns on her heel and goes in the opposite direction. So, Ruby thought that Weiss didn't have to see it.

Their plan was to, basically, walk Weiss out to the front door and having Nora hang the plant above the two lover's heads without Weiss noticing. (Yang, who was very proud of herself, came up with the idea to do this).

*

_"I'm so smart," Yang told them as she scribbled the words on the banner, smiling gleefully._

_"Keep telling yourself that."_

_"If you insist."_

_"Now look at what you did, Nora! She won't shut up now!"_ So much for a smooth and quiet plan _, Ruby thought as they tried to block out the sound of their sister bragging about herself._

*

It was full proof- if you don't count the fact that Weiss is doing the same thing without Ruby's knowledge.

Blake and Ren helped her get everything right. The lighting, the mood and, of course, the mistletoe. Even though it seems like it, this wasn't the two's first kiss, but Weiss wanted to make it feel like it was.

The reason Weiss walks away from it every time she sees it is that she wants it to be different from their other ones.

Usually, she wouldn't care about something so small, but this is Ruby she's thinking about. It has to be the best it can be.

*

_"And it will be," Ren told her as he climbed up the tree, wrapping the branches in lights. "You always make sure it is. Right Blake?"_

_"Yeah," Using her Semblance, the Faunus reaches one of the higher branches, doing the same as Ren. "We swear we won't mess this up. This is for_ and _about Ruby after all; why would I try and sabotage something so special to you?"_

_Weiss sighs. "You won't."_

_"Damn right I won't."_

*

Everything was to go perfectly. From above the two, Nora dangled out the window of Yang's room with mistletoe on a long piece of string. Behind her, Yang is making sure she doesn't slip out and fall. To Yang's side, Blake smiles happily. It was slightly mean of her and Ren to not tell Weiss that they were working with their chaotic wives, but she'll understand. Hopefully.

The sloped roof is at a perfect angle, causing the string to swing just right.

"This is perfect," Nora says quietly, so Ruby and Weiss don't hear. "Neither of them know a thing."

"Let's keep it that way," Ren tells her, taking Yang's place of holding her. "Don't let them hear you."

"I won't!" She says quietly with a pleasant smile.

Yang steps back, and Blake does as well. "Do you think this will work as you hoped?" The Faunus asked, wrapping her arms around Yang's shoulders. 

The blonde laughs heartily, squeezing Blake closer. "It better. Nora and I have been planning this with Ruby for almost a week!"

"So has Weiss," 

"Always planning something, aren't they sweetheart?"

"The two of them are our strategists. After all-" A kiss is placed on Blake's temple, stopping her sentence for a second due to the small chuckle that bubbled out her mouth. "- Where would we be without them?"

"Who knows."

("Stop being so sappy you two,"

"Be quiet, Nora. You do this all the time with Ren."

"Can't argue with that, now can I?")

-

Looking up, Ruby could see the plant dangling from a rope from Yang's room, just as planned. They smiled, tucking their nose in Weiss' hair while rubbing their thumb over her waist from under the cloak she was wearing.

"Snowflake?" Weiss gives a hum in response. "Can I have something?"

"Anything for you, petal," It wasn't often Weiss used nicknames with Ruby. Only when she was sure they were alone did she even think to call them anything but their name or a variation of it. Ruby thought it was sweet, in a way only they could think of. Weiss moved her head so she can look at them properly. "What do you need?"

Ruby puckered their lips and Weiss, surprised that she didn't even have to call on Ren and Blake to help, did as she was silently asked. But before she did, she glanced up, seeing the mistletoe dangle over her head. Her little plan came through.

The kiss lasts for 5 seconds before a 'whoop' comes from above the two.

"Nora!" 

Though shocked seeing the redhead doing what Ren should have been, Weiss laughs; and Ruby does as well.

Not everything went to plan tonight, but it worked out in the end. And Weiss couldn't be any happier for that.


End file.
